


Lucifer's Death

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Sam and Rowena finally get the chance to kill Lucifer. Written before 12x19 aired.





	Lucifer's Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



It had been a long, difficult battle. They were exhausted and in pain, covered in bruises, cuts, blood. Sam was sure both he and Rowena had a few broken bones each. But the pain, every second of it, had been worth it.

Lucifer kneeled, weak and powerless at their feet, held down by a modified manete spell. Lucifer coughed weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. “You really think you've won?” Lucifer asked. 

“We have won, Lucifer,” Sam said. Looking at the archangel that had caused him so much pain over his entire life, Sam felt nothing but hate for him. But he couldn’t stop the relief that was beginning to form alongside it. It was finally almost over.

“Keep telling yourself that, Sammy,” Lucifer chuckled. Sam ground his teeth at the nickname. “But we all know this spell isn't going to hold me for long. Just like last time, remember, Red?” Lucifer asked, shooting a pointed look at Rowena. 

She felt a shiver of fear creep up her spine, but she too felt relief at the thought that soon Lucifer would be gone. Permanently. “It won’t need to,” Rowena said.

“So, what now? You send me back to the cage? Oh, wait, that’s right! You can’t! I'm stuck in this vessel!” Lucifer taunted. He hated being stuck in a vessel, even if the vessel was Nick. But it was proving useful. For now, at least. “And even if you could,” Lucifer continued, “My kid is still out there and I can speak to him even from within the cage. And Dagon will raise him until he’s powerful enough to bust me out again, which won't take long.”

Dagon wasn't a concern. Castiel and Crowley were taking care of her and making sure Kelly stayed safe. Dean and Mary would’ve been there with them, except the British Men of Letters needed dealing with, as well.

“We're not sending you back to the cage. It’s over, Lucifer,” Sam said, pulling out their secret weapon from his inner coat pocket. The silver of the blade glinted in the light. It had been a bitch to track down, but this was the only thing Sam knew for sure could kill Lucifer.

“An angel, blade? Really? You and I both know that’s not powerful enough to kill me. Honestly, I'm disappointed in you, Sam,” Lucifer sighed. Sam and Rowena shared a smirk. “It’s not just any old angel blade,” Rowena said. Realization began to dawn on Lucifer.

“It’s an archangel's blade,” Sam finished. For the first time, Sam and Rowena saw real fear flash in Lucifer’s eyes. And it was glorious. “That’s impossible,” Lucifer snapped, “There are only four in existence.”

“Not as impossible as you think. It was difficult to find, but when you've got most of heaven tracking it down…well, let’s just say it wasn't as hard to find as it would have been,” Sam said.

“Why would heaven help you? Heaven hates you,” Lucifer asked. “And heaven hates ye even more. Evidently the chance ta finally get rid of ye was too good to pass up,” Rowena said.

Realization seemed to finally set in on Lucifer. “C-Come on, guys! You don't actually need to do this!” Lucifer pleaded. “I was thinking of retiring, anyway! Who cares about heaven or hell?”

Sam and Rowena were unresponsive to his pleading. Well, not entirely unresponsive. They actually enjoyed it a fair amount. Lucifer instantly picked up on it. “I can settle down somewhere and raise my son! You'll never hear from me again! C'mon, Red, you're a parent! You can understand right?” Rowena raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe not. Still, isn't killing a little permanent? What if you need me in the future? Sam, c'mon, you know how powerful I am! What happens when the next big bad comes around?” Lucifer continued, changing his tactic. He got no response from Sam.

“You don't have to kill me! I've never killed you!” At this Rowena shot him an ‘are you serious’ look. “You came back! Guys, please!” Lucifer’s desperation was reaching it’s peak.

“Okay, that’s enough. It’s time to end this,” Sam said, tightening his grip on the archangel blade. Rowena pouted a bit. She'd wanted to hear more of Lucifer pleading for his life, but she supposed it was smarter to kill him now then wait for the spell to weaken.

Sam raised the archangel blade and pointed it at Lucifer. “Sam! Just wait, okay! Think about what you're doing for a second! Is this really the best idea? And what about my kid? You're just going to leave him fatherless?”

Sam paused and thought for a second. Then he adjusted his grip on the hilt of the blade so his hand only covered the top half. He held it out to Rowena. “Want to help?” Sam asked. It was only fair. Lucifer had snapped her neck and done who knows what else to her. Rowena smirked, her eyes flashing. “With pleasure,” she purred, grasping the lower half of the hilt.

“Guys, please! We can work something out! Wait, NO!” Lucifer’s pleading was cut off as Sam and Rowena thrust the blade into his chest. He screamed as light pulsed through him. Then the light died and Lucifer fell to the floor, dead. The imprint of his wings was burned into the ground under him.

Sam and Rowena stood there, gazing at the dead body that used to be Lucifer. It didn't feel quite real. “It’s over,” Rowena gasped. “Yeah, it is,” Sam said. Rowena broke out into a relieved smile. Suddenly, emotions of relief and triumph were racing through Sam. He smiled back at Rowena. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Marrilyn (go check out her stories) and she encouraged me to post this here. Constructive criticism is welcome. I don't know if I'll ever post any other stories. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
